When A Man Loves A Woman
by Archnemeses
Summary: Oskar left home never looking to go back, but now he's forced to think about his future. Can he spend the rest of his life with Eli? Possible One-shot.


**Summary:** Oskar left home never looking to go back, but now he's forced to think about his future.

**Pairing:** Oskar/Eli (of course)

**Warnings:** Would this be considered Slash? It's the actual in-cannon pairing, but I guess just the same. **Beware there maybe be boys smooching!** So if it disturbs you turn away now, and probably find another fandom.

**A/N:** This is based on JAL's book Let the Right One In and the Swedish movie based on it. If you haven't seen the ending of either, here be spoilers! My stance on Eli's gender is that to Elias he is a boy (whose fashion choices are debatable), Oskar's thoughts are much more confused but Eli is still his girlfriend because he did agree. So Please Read and Review!

**Title: When A Man Loves A Woman**

They were in a tiny, dingy, one bedroom apartment in Stockholm. It was similar to all the previous ones they had stayed in, cheap and with a manager that didn't ask too many questions if you paid cash. Their furniture consisted of a lumpy sofa, small TV and a queen-size mattress on the floor. The interior was sparse but by no means unlived in. Toys, games, half finished puzzles and laundry baskets filled with clothes littered the little space.

Oskar had already been awake for a little while, but hadn't summoned the will to get out of bed yet. He stretched his back hearing a couple of pops in his neck. According to the little electric alarm clock next to him it was 6pm. Sleeping during the day and being awake all night had taken some getting used to but now it had become normal. A lot of things had become normal or maybe simply routine, like the fact that his girlfriend was asleep in the closet.

He finally slipped out of bed at the urging of his bladder. Oskar gave a small sigh as he relived himself then went to the sink to wash up. As he stood there in front of the mirror brushing his teeth Oskar looked at his face under the harsh fluorescent lights. His hair was a little longer than it had been since he left home, Eli had trimmed it once, but he liked the slightly shaggy length of his stark blond hair. There were other differences he noticed too, one was his height he was now almost a full head taller than Eli. As he skimmed his hand over his abdomen he also noticed he lost the bit of a tummy he had by continuing the calisthenics Mr. Ávila had taught him. His face was beginning to change as well; the baby faced _piggy_ was slowly melting away. It had been almost a year since the day Oskar decided he would follow Eli.

After finishing in the bathroom Oskar climbed back into bed and waited for Eli to wake up. Like usual he heard the closet door creak open and Eli walked out wrapped in a quilt. Eli slipped into bed next Oskar wrapping the quilt around them both as well as an embrace. Eli had "eaten" the night before giving his cheeks an almost rosy completion and his hair smelled like the lavender shampoo Oskar bought him. This was always the best part of Oskar's day waking up and having Eli in his arms. They fit together perfectly Eli's head resting on Oskar's chest, arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Morning." Eli said with a small grin on his face.

"Morning." Oskar said looking down at the beautiful ancient creature who just happened to be his girlfriend.

"What is wrong Oskar? Your eyes look sad?"

"Eli… Elias do you love me?"

"I…yes Oskar I love you more than anything."

"I love you Eli. More than anything else in the world and I want to be with you… forever."

"But Oskar you said…"

"I know I was scared, well I'm still scared but I know one thing I'm growing up. I'm going to get old. You won't. You're going to stay young and I'm going to get old and die. I…I want you to make me like you." This wasn't something Oskar had mentioned once since leaving home, but it was something he thought about. Only occasionally at first, now ever since his birthday it was all he thought about.

"Oskar are you sure? You are going to have to…" Oskar interrupted him by cupping Eli's face in his hands and placing his forehead against Eli's.

"I know… I know I've seen it. But I want this, you and me just like this forever. Would you want to be my girlfriend forever?"

"Oskar I'm not a girl." Eli said with that same little smirk.

"Nope you're not A Girl, you're My Girl. More important you're My Eli, you're perfect." Oskar closed the small distance between them placing a kiss on his lips. Kissing Eli was the closest to bliss he could ever imagine as he was bombarded with the thoughts and feelings of happiness Eli was sending him. The kiss deepened Oskar's tongue parting their lips sweeping the inside of Eli's mouth. He enjoyed this a few more minutes than Eli broke away now straddling Oskar kissing his jaw until he reached his neck. Eli kissed down the column of his neck until his lips were resting above Oskar's throbbing vein.

Eli murmured into his ear "Are you sure?"

Oskar gave a breathless yes, than felt the pain shoot through his body. He cried out, but didn't struggle simply held Eli tighter.

**A/N: I always believed this had to happen right? Oskar wouldn't want to end up like her "father" in my ending this totally took place. Thank you for reading! Now please Review! I'm thinking possible sequel. **


End file.
